Birthday Surprises for Sanada!
by Hime-chan17
Summary: It's Sanada's birthday! What kind of gifts do the regulars have for him? And what the heck is with Niou's gift? Late Sanada B-day fic rated T for slight suggestive themes XD


**Birthday Surprises for Sanada!**

Summary: It's Sanada's birthday! What kind of gifts do the regulars have for him? (Late Sanada b-day fic)

Disclaimer: I don not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does. Though if I did, Sanada would be mine XD

Warning: Uh….slight suggestive themes?

"Happy Birthday Sanada fukubuchou!!"

Sanada stood in the doorway of the Rikkai tennis team clubroom looking at his fellow regulars. They were all wearing party-hats and holding assorted sized presents around a festive looking cake. Coming closer, he noticed the cake read "Hapy B-day Sanada Fu-buchou" (Niou was in charge of getting the cake ordered and went for the cheapest, smallest size possible, thus condensing the original words Yukimura asked for on the cake).

"Happy Birthday Sanada", Yukimura said with his 'bow to the child of God' smile, while holding out a fancy wrapped package.

Sanada sweat-dropped and wondered if he should really take it.

"Thank you buchou…." Sanada proceeded to unwrap the said gift, revealing a fancy, almost _butler-like _suit.

"It's for when you come over and cater to my every whim," Yukimura said with a 'or if you don't I'll kill you smile'. Sanada was….at a loss for words.

"Mine next!!" Akaya said bouncing up and down.

"Move over brat, I'm next," Niou said pushing him out of the way.

"No fair!! Niou-sempai is mean!!"

Taking Yukimura's gift out of a stunned Sanada's hands, he put his own gift instead. Sanada was even more afraid to open Niou's then he was Yukimura's, but being the kind fukubuchou of Rikkai that he is, he proceeded to unwrap it with extreme caution. Underneath the many layers of tissue paper, it was revealed to be a set of Bath and Body Works Warm Vanilla Sugar lotion.

"It was calling your name," Niou told a speechless Sanada.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why did I have to come on my birthday?...and what the heck am I going to do with lotion?!' He did, however had to admit it smelled pretty good.

"There's an 87.84376457834 chance Niou took that from his mom because he forgot to buy a gift."

"My turn! My turn!" Akaya was pushing Niou out of the way when….

pop "From me fukubuchou," Marui said popping his awesome green-apple gum.

Over a shot amount of time, Sanada unwrapped a giant chewed gum-wad from Marui (he claimed it was his "Most Prized Possession"), some assorted Brazilian llama fur scarves from Jackal, a gift card for a very well-known therapist from Yagyuu, and a book on ancient sword fighting techniques from Renji (which seemed to be the only normal gift).

"Is it _finally_ my turn?" our favorite little demon pouted.

"Yes, Akaya," Sanada sighed. "What did you get me?"

"Birthday Sex!!" Akaya shouted with a huge almost evil grin on his face.

Sanada nearly passed out. Did he just hear the junior ace correctly, or was he really getting old?

sounds of crickets chirping

"Just kidding!!" Akaya said happily taking out a small box. "I got you this instead!!"

Sanada took the box and unwrapped it in a very stiff, robotic way.

"What the heck is this Akaya?"

"It's a tea-cozy for your family rock! Now it won't be cold at night!!"

"Isn't that nice Genichirou?" Yukimura said smiling.

"…………."

"Genichirou…."

"Thank you…Akaya…..everybody……."

With that, our dear fukubuchou left the club room, got on a bus, got home and decided he was going to skip school and go to some far far away land for his birthdays to come.

LaterThatNightLaterThatNightLaterThatNight

Sanada was finding places to put all his junk, I mean presents when his mom knocked on his door.

"Happy Birthday Genichirou. I hope you had a nice day."

"Yes mother, thank you."

"That's good," she said smiling. "Good night".

"Good night"

"Ummm, Genichirou?"

"Yes mother?"

"Why do you smell like vanilla?"

"………."

The End!! Yays!! :) This is my first fic so please don't hurt me to bad begs on knees

This idea came into my head the other day and I had to post it as my first XD The birthday sex and tea-cozy ideas I was actually going to draw out, but decided to add them in here (but I'll still draw them later) Hope you enjoyed O


End file.
